He's Not Good Enough For You
by yellowsocks
Summary: Because he had to go and say those six stupid words. Leyton. Now a twoshot! Complete
1. This Is How I Feel

**A/N: Ideas these days float around in my head, and I put off actually writing the stories. But this one was too good to wait, especially seeing as when I wait, I forget the idea. ;D**

**Forget about the phone call, we'll assume Lucas didn't call Peyton and she knows nothing about it. It's not really important. :D**

**Disclaimer: Let's see, what don't I own today.. well for starters, One Tree Hill sure isn't mine. Like really, I WISH. There would be so much more Leyton if I did. I also don't own the lyrics I used, which happen to be those from "Cry" by Rihanna. I think that's it.**

* * *

**He's Not Good Enough For You**

She heard the door click, telling her that it had been unlocked, and the next thing she knew it was open and she was being pushed backwards through it. Their lips were attached together, and his hands had found their way into her back pockets. It wasn't long before she fell onto the bed, and things got more and more heated. Boundaries gone, long since shattered and broken. Peyton was finally letting go.

Or so she had been foolish enough to believe. However, as she felt his hands slide up her back, she froze.

_**"He's not good enough for you."**_

It was his voice. A voice she had avoided for the longest time. A voice she had tried so hard to forget.

But there it was again, in her head. Lucas Scott and his stupid voice had found their way back into her life. Even if she had broken the audio CD of his book into a million pieces, and ripped every single copy of it that she had ever bought to shreds, his words had all come flooding back to her in that single moment.

She pulled away from the man suddenly, just as his hands found the hem of her top.

"I can't do this."

_i'm not the type to get my heart broken  
__i'm not the type to get upset and cry  
__'cause i never leave my heart open  
__never hurts me to say goodbye_

He looked at her like she had just spilled some deep, dark secret, or like she had a disease.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He shrugged, not speaking a word. Peyton watched as he got up and walked out the door, knowing she would never see him again.

She sat up, sighing. She had known for the longest time that she would never really be able to rid herself of Lucas Scott. Push the thoughts of him to the back of her mind, maybe. But he was always going to be there.

_**"He's not good enough for you."**_

If he wasn't good enough, well then who the hell was? It seemed like no one was, and if that was the case, then why couldn't she just have Lucas, the one she had wanted for as long as she could remember?

Because they were both too damn stubborn, and enjoyed pushing each other away?

Because they were both afraid of falling in love?

Maybe there was no right answer to that question.

_relationships don't get deep to me.  
__never got the whole in love thing  
__and someone could say they love me truely  
__but at the time it didn't mean a thing._

Why had she let him get to her? Why did she let him in so far? She had always been one to shut people out, ever since her mother had died.

People always leave, she had once said. And she had been scared to let people in, for fear they would do just that. But Lucas Scott had a way of getting around all of her fears. His way with words, and the way he looked at her made her melt at his feet. And after he left her in L.A., she had spent all that time rebuilding the walls, no matter how much she had let him tear them down.

But they had disappeared again within days of getting here. Because he had to go and say those six stupid words.

_**"He's not good enough for you."**_

The question was, why did him saying that make her fall in love all over again? No matter how much she hated him for it, hearing him say that had put the biggest smile on her face. He had still cared. She hadn't been sure if she wanted him to, but she had been ready to find out.

And here she was again, those same six words coming back to haunt her.

And the sad thing, it only made her want him more.

_my mind is gone, i'm spinning 'round  
__and deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
i__'m losing grip, what's happening?  
__i stray from love, this is how i feel._

* * *

**so as always, reviews make my world go round.  
and i would really appreciate it if you would just, click that little button, write some nice words and (even better) CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! :)**


	2. Even After All These Years

**A/N: Okay, so a huge thanks to Marissa Davis for reviewing, and giving me this idea. Basically Lucas' thoughts on those same six words. **

**Also, as for the timeline. There was no phone call to ANY of the three girls, Lucas took off to Vegas by himself. When he returned, Peyton refused to talk to him and their relationship slowly deteriorated from there. This is a few years later.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own One Tree Hill. I also don't own the song, "I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You" by the Rocket Summer**

* * *

**He's Not Good Enough For You**

_(Part Two)_

He had been happy then. Truly happy. But she walked back into his life, years after his proposal, and he didn't know what to do. He had Lindsey, he was supposed to be in love with Lindsey. But my goodness, she still drove him crazy. Just one look at her, and he could hardly think straight. And now he was supposed to deal with those feelings, but remain loyal to the woman he had pretended to be in love with for so long? When he had made it clear to Peyton that he was with Lindsey, thinking he was doing himself a favour, it turned out he was only hurting himself more.

Because then Peyton tried to move on, causing him to say six words he was probably going to regret for as long as he lived.

_**"He's not good enough for you."**_

And he wasn't. Whoever 'he' was. Because Lucas had known deep down in his heart that he was the only one who was ever going to be good enough for her.

It was his own selfishness trying to prevent her from being happy again, without him. Even if he had gone and tried to do the same thing. Sure he didn't really love Lindsey, but he almost had himself convinced. The fact of the matter was, he couldn't stand watching Peyton move on. He wanted her all to himself. But it looked like it was too late for that considering the mess he had made.

_I don't want you thinking I'm unhappy  
What is closer to the truth  
Is if I lived 'til I was one-hundred and two  
I just don't think I'll ever get over you_

He lay down on his bed, thinking about all the mistakes he had made with her, and how he had succeeded in pushing her away without even trying. He had become a mess in these past few years. He couldn't even attempt to blame her, because it was far from being her fault. It was his fault, all his fault. His fault for saying those six stupid words.

_**"He's not good enough for you."**_

He looked at the empty bottles of alcohol that lined his dresser, and laughed to himself. It was almost funny now, how he had turned to drinking to solve all his problems. Everytime he was hurt, his first impulse had been to go to the bar and down as much as possible and become numb. But it had gotten to the point where even that didn't numb him. The pain just bled right through. And there was nothing he could do to stop it these days.

_I'm no longer moved to drink strong whiskey  
I shook the hand of time and I knew  
That if I lived 'til I could no longer climb my stairs  
I just don't think I'll ever get over you_

Maybe one of these days he would go see her and apologize, for everything. Tell her how much he loved her. But it had been so long, and she hadn't wanted to see him or talk to him in that time, much less listen to anything he had to say to her. She probably hated him now, and he was just going to have to deal.

Maybe someday he'd move on, and forget about those gorgeous long legs, her beautiful messy hair or the piercing green eyes he loved so much. Because the only think that Peyton Sawyer would ever think about him now was,

_**"He's not good enough for you."**_

And she would find better. She deserved better. Better than the hell he had put her through. He could still feel her, hear her, see her, just like she was right beside him.

One thing however, no matter what happed in the end, would never change; he was and always would be in love with Peyton Sawyer.

_Your face it dances and it haunts me  
Your laughter's still ringing in my ears  
I still find pieces of your presence here  
Even, even after all these years_

_**the end.**_

* * *

**So thank you all for reading, and if you enjoyed it, leave a review! :)**


End file.
